The End of a horrible Beginning
by xBeautifullyxxShatteredx
Summary: When it becomes to much to handle, things can go horribly wrong. one-shot yaoi


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm tired of this!

You come home drunk and smelling of sex

You never care about what I have to say

You never listen, all you do us yell

And scream and hit me!

I've had enough!

I'm leaving you Sasuke….forever."

Naruto, turned around his bags in his hands, tears in his eyes, his heart breaking in his chest. He took one last look at a shocked sasuke and walked out the front door.

-Sasuke-

The one person he cared about most was long gone. The faded brown door seperated them for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only 20 minutes. Had he really treated naruto like that? He never thought about what he did when he was drunk, he usually blacked out most of he night. Sasuke remembered asking naruto where all the bruises came from in the mornings, yet he would just say he fell down the stairs or was training harder.

Sasuke could barely remember the reason he started drinking in the first place. Something about never having children and being gay. When he first started it was just a few, then more and more until he could have bottles and bottles.

A feeling of lonliness and sadness began to bloom in sasukes chest. Heaving a big sigh he went and laid down, hoping this was all a dream.

_-Dream-_

_Walking down the familiar hallways, sasuke looked around. Naruto walked into the room, his head hung low. Instantly smiling he called out his loves name. Naruto continued to walk _

_around as if sasuke were invisible. Confused sasuke walked over and tried to touch him, only to have it go right through. Gasping sasuke stepped back. His confusion grew when he seen himself walk into the room, a bottle of sake in his hand._

"_naruto you stupid whore! Where's my dinner?" sasuke slurred, almost falling over. Seeing this naruto ran over to help only to be hit away. Hard. The echo of the slap went throughout the apartment._

_Shaking his head, sasuke watched as he repeatedly hit naruto. Suddenly the drunk sasuke passed out and fell on the suspecting naruto._

_Sasuke stayed in one position until he seen naruto walk back into the room, snapping out of his shock. Sasuke watched as naruto pulled out a small black book and started writing down things, his tears kept falling onto the page smearing it all over. Walking over sasuke tried to read what it said, but felt himself being pulled back._

_Just then naruto pulled out a kunai and slit his wrist open, the blood spurted out instantly._

"_NOO!!"_

_-End Dream-_

"NOOOOOO!!"

Sasuke sat straight up, sweat covering his body. Naruto wouldn't do that would he?

Shaking his head, he went to get a glass of water.The uneasiness wouldn't leave his stomach and heart until sasuke decided to go look for naruto.

Rushing out the door, he ran to the one place he knew naruto would be…Iruka's house.

A very sleepy iruka opened the door,"wah?"

"where's naruto??"

"he's..he's…should be on my couch"

Sasuke rushed past iruka and into the living room. A set of blankets sat undisturbed.

"damn it." Sasuke cursed and went back out to search.

-Naruto-

While sasuke was searching for him, naruto had gone back to their apartment trying to find him. Stumbling up the stairs, he unlocked the door falling to the floor.

Lifting his arms slowly, he crawled to the bedroom.

"sasuke?" he tried to call out, the blood seemed to be coming out faster than before.

"sasuke?" he tried again, wanting to see sasuke before he died.

Halfway through the livingroom, Naruto fell unconicious.

-Sasuke-

Sighing dejectedly, he walked up the stairs to the apartment. He was unable to find naruto anywhere. Looking down, he noticed droplets of blood leading up the stairs. Running up the stairs he followed them.

Sasuke took a large intake of breath. The door was open and blood was on the doorknob. He slowly pushed the door open taking out a kunai just in case.

The kunai clanged to the floor, and a choked back sob.

Naruto lay on the floor a puddle of blood around him. His wrists slashed open so many times, it was impossible to count. Picking up his body gently sasuke checked for a pulse, tears blurring his vision. There was a very faint one, you could barely feel it. Carrying naruto bridle style sasuke ran to the Hokage Tower. Kicking open the doors he yelled for tsunade.

A very pissed off Tsunade came out stomping over to the boy she was ready to give him hell. When she heard something hit the floor. Then another, like it was dripping. Rubbing her eyes, she screamed when she seen a dead looking naruto in sasuke's arms. she threw open her office door so hard that the door flew off. Pushing all the papers of her desk and pointed to it and ran out the door.

Sasuke laid naruto on the desk, once again checking for a pulse. He heard something, like a mear whisper. Looking at naruto's face, he seen a fading light in the babyblue eyes.

"Naruto?" he asked unsure

"Sa-"naruto coughed" 'suke"

"why?"

"I love you 'suke"

"I love you too, with everything I am."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

Just then Tsunade and sakura and everyone naruto grew up with walked into the room. Sasuke sat over naruto, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too..please don't leave me…I'm so sorry..I love you too…"

Naruto opened his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry 'suke"

Naruto closed his eyes once more and never opened them again.


End file.
